


Expectations

by sophia_sol



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Quilting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Duncan just doesn't understand Methos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Methos directed a thoughtful look towards the pieces of fabric carefully spread over the kitchen floor. Not quite, he thought, and knelt by the edge of the fabric. He picked up two triangles, thought for a moment more, and picked up another, then set down the pieces in each other's places. He stood, stepped back, and looked critically at the changes. Much better; the balance of light and dark was greatly improved.

That was always a problem with scrap quilts, but it was important to get right. It made the difference between a functional quilt and a beautiful one.

A distinctive, familiar feeling invaded Methos' head. He sighed; an immortal. But a moment later there was a knock at his door, and when he cautiously opened it, on the other side was MacLeod.

"Come on in," said Methos. "Want a drink?"

"Some coffee would be great, thanks." And MacLeod followed Methos back to the kitchen.

"Careful of the fabric," Methos said blandly, stepping carefully around it to turn on the coffee maker. MacLeod looked down in surprise. Gotcha, Methos thought; the joy of subverting expectations was a neverending one.

"What _are_ you up to?" MacLeod said.

Cheerfully, Methos said, "I'm piecing a quilt."

"Piecing a quilt."

"Absolutely."

"And why would you be doing such a thing?"

"For fun."

"You quilt for fun?" MacLeod shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

Methos gave him a look. "What, you'd rather think I'm working on this out of some obscure sense of masochism?"

"No, I don't. Quilting just doesn't seem like something you would be interested in."

"I'm five thousand years old," Methos reminded him. "That's plenty of time to get bored of a lot of hobbies." The coffeemaker beeped, and Methos turned to pour the coffee before continuing. "Although, hmm, it's been quite some time since I've done any nålebinding. Perhaps I ought to take that one up again." He grinned. "Here," he said, proffering one of the mugs.

"Thanks," MacLeod said, and took the mug, but it was clear his mind was elsewhere. Methos followed his gaze down to the unfinished quilt on the floor.

"What do you think of it?" Methos asked.

MacLeod looked up. "It's pretty," he offered.

"Exactly. I may not be an artistic genius, but I can at least make beautiful things. And besides, it passes the time."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, the quilt Methos is working on is a scrap quilt in the Broken Dishes pattern.


End file.
